Add a Dash of Passion
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: Antonio Fernández Carriedo gives love advice to that sarcastic, awkward little fishbone that regularly attends his restaurant. "If you like this Astrid girl so much then why don't you just tell her?" Modern AU crossover one-shot between Hetalia and How to Train Your Dragon, eventual Spamano and Hiccup/Astrid


**Salutations random readers and welcome to my one-shot! I got the idea for this on a PM with my friend, Peppered Potato—he mentioned that a conversation between Hiccup and Spain would be interesting so then this was spontaneously born!**

**In this one-shot, Spain is a café owner and Hiccup is a regular customer. At some point the two became friends and they often chat whenever Hiccup stops by~ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either How to Train Your Dragon or Hetalia. If I did, then some of the nations (most likely the Nordics) would've visited Berk and have been amazed by their dragons :D**

**Rated T for Romano's mouth**

* * *

One afternoon Jay Horrendous Haddock III, better known as Hiccup, walked into his favorite café with his sketchbook in hand, looking a bit disheartened. Nevertheless, he managed to put on a smile when café owner and good friend of his, Antonio Fernández Carriedo spotted him and immediately approached him with a bubbly smile. "_Hola_ Hiccup, ¿_cómo estás_? How was school?!"

The brunette teen gave him a wry grin as he took a seat at the counter seeing that all the booths and sofa chairs were currently taken. "Hey Antonio, it's nice to see you too and as for school...let's just say I'm happy it's Friday."

Antonio happily bobbed his head in agreement. "T.G.I.F indeed, _amigo_! Any plans for the weekend?"

"Um..."

"Oi bastard!" Hiccup was cut off upon the approach of a familiar Italian who glared at his blissfully unaware Spaniard co-worker/boss. "Quit your goddamned socializing and do your job! There are tables to wait on and food to cook! I'm not covering your lazy ass!"

Antonio beamed at him and said, "But Lovi, I'm talking to Hiccup! It has been a while since I've seen him!"

"You saw him this morning for breakfast! It hasn't been that long!"

"But it is still long enough! Besides, I would miss you if you were gone for the day~" Hiccup bit back a chuckle when Lovino's face flushed a bright red, prompting Antonio to unsurprisingly exclaim, "Oh Lovi your face is so red, like a ripe tomato! So cute~"

Lovino sputtered a bit before snapping, "I am not cute you jerk! Now either take the kid's order or get your ass in gear before I take a churro and shove it up your-"

"But we ran out of churros this morning."

Lovino burned a brighter red and seemed at a loss to say until he grumbled, "Then make some more, _idiota_! What if a customer wants one, huh?! 'Cause I sure as hell am not going to tell them that we don't have any! That's gonna be all you!" Antonio looked stricken by the thought. "That's what I thought, now start cooking, damn it!"

Antonio sighed. "Oh I suppose—I wouldn't want to disappoint the customers." He turned to Hiccup who was merely watching the exchange with amusement and slight bewilderment, already use to it. "_Lo siento_, Hiccup but I must be getting back to work. But if you're willing to stick around, we can continue this conversation later."

Hiccup smiled and nonchalantly waved him off. "Yeah don't worry, I understand. Go make your Spanish doughnuts. I'll be here drawing."

Antonio jubilantly grinned and said, "Okey-dokey I'll see you later. Oh and if you can't think of anything to draw then consider using me as your model! I've always wanted to be drawn as a warrior or a pirate or a conquistador or a tomato or-"

"Will you shut up?!" Lovino snapped in annoyance. "Don't go around asking kids to draw you, that's creepy! Do you want to be seen as a perverted weirdo?!"

Antonio mused over this before innocently saying, "Hmm, I suppose you're right—it _would_ be kind of silly seeing me as a tomato...especially since you look like one more than I do." This led to more flustered yelling on Lovino's part until Antonio eventually calmed him down and went to the kitchen while the Italian moodily served Hiccup his usual chocolate milkshake along with a small order of fries (_we need to fatten you up, damn it!_).

As Hiccup dipped some into his shake and munched on them, he opened his sketchbook and began to continue his design of an imaginary dragon with a cat-like appearance, a slender figure, and a wingspan that promised flying at high speeds and shaded it in, dubbing it a 'Night Fury'. Later he decided to humor Antonio and actually sketched the Spaniard as a conquistador in the victory of battle, carrying a marvelous battle axe over his shoulder and a tomato in his hand.

There after though, Hiccup began intricately drawing a round, expressive face with long, thick hair woven into a braid and fierce, profound orbs. He took his time with this sketch and then began absentmindedly doodling random patterns around the face.

After a while, Antonio cheerfully bounced back to him and plopped down in front of him. "Oh good you're still here! I was afraid you might've gone before we got to chat a bit!"

Hiccup snapped out of his reverie and gave him a small smile. "Of course not, Antonio, I wouldn't _dream_ of leaving without talking to you. I know how much you enjoy hanging out with all this," he jokingly flexed his non-existent biceps.

Antonio chuckled and said, "¡_Sí_! I do enjoy your company very much but what you mean by 'all this'? There's not much there and you're not very muscular...actually you're not muscular at all. You're like a skinny talking fishbone."

Hiccup's mouth went agape but he quickly shut it and wryly remarked, "Thank you for summing that up."

"Oh you're welcome but I thought you would've noticed by now! Haven't you ever tried lifting something heavy before?" Hiccup blinked—it never failed to astound him on how oblivious the Spaniard can be when it came to sarcasm...or sensing the mood in general...

"Nope but I'll keep that mind next time I'm given the chance." He couldn't help but crookedly grin when Antonio happily nodded. "So how's business today?"

"Oh it's going wonderful, Hiccup! _Mi amigo_ Francis just baked a whole batch of croissants and the customers are _loco_ about them! They're so delicious too! Don't tell anyone but I snuck a few for lunch! I couldn't help myself though! Would you like me to sneak you one too?! Free of charge!"

Hiccup lightly chuckled and shook his head. "Though a pilfered pastry does sound tempting, I'm going to have to pass—I wouldn't want to spoil my dinner."

"What's Stoick cooking this time?"

"I don't know but if I had to guess, my money would be on Icelandic cod—I thought I saw some in the fridge this morning before I headed off to school."

"¡Oh_ bueno_! Icelandic cod isn't that hard to grill! Your father has no chance of burning it!" Antonio smiled when Hiccup dryly chuckled. "So how was school today, _chico_? Did you learn anything new? Did you make any new friends? What about girls? Do you have your eye on a little _señorita_ or OH! do you have a girlfriend?! I'll bet you have a girlfriend you little devil!" Antonio's eyes glowed as he leaned forward. "Tell me about your girlfriend!"

Hiccup blinked, trying to catch up on those rapid-fire questions before finally perceiving Antonio's last statement. "I, uh, don't have a girlfriend…well not yet anyways."

"Not yet?! Ooooh I see—you're using your Casanova charm to win someone over, aren't you?! What lucky girl do you have in mind?"

Suddenly Hiccup's expression fell and he glanced down at his half-finished shake. "Um, let's change the subject, shall we? So you, uh, seen any good movies lately?"

For once, Antonio picked up on his mood and asked, "What's the matter, _amigo_?"

"Nothing…"

"You can tell me! We're all friends here!"

Hiccup sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...alright. So there's this girl…" Antonio's eyes immediately lit up in understanding. "She doesn't even know I exist and when she somehow magically notices me, it's because I just made a complete and utter fool of myself…like today when I mixed up the wrong chemicals and nearly set the chemistry lab on fire—she noticed me then!" He groaned and rested his head in his palm, his willowy fingers tangling in his chestnut locks. "She must think I'm an idiot."

Antonio hummed in response, expressing his empathy. "Aw I know the feeling, _chico_. It's not always easy, is it?"

Despite himself, the corner of Hiccup's lips turned up a bit. "Don't tell me you have girl problems too."

Antonio suddenly looked kind of nervous as he ran a hand through his chocolate waves. "Uh _sí_ but, um, maybe not _girl_ problems but problems dealing with _amor_, nonetheless."

Initially Hiccup looked confused until something clicked and his orbs lit up in comprehension. Then his freckled cheeks turned pink as he cleared his throat. "Oh…_oh_ I, ah, get your gist."

Antonio took in his expression and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, _amigo_, I can erase that from memory if you want. Here—fusososososo~" He wiggled his fingers in front of the boy's face as if conjuring a magical spell.

Hiccup stared at him for a moment, his mouth agape before he blinked and dryly said, "Thanks for…that but it's not necessary."

"Not necessary? So you're not uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all. I'm just…kinda surprised to be honest. It's just that you're always extra friendly/borderline flirty to the female customers and they seem to like you so I only assumed…" The younger brunette briefly cleared his throat. "So, um, what's the deal with you and your guy?"

Antonio seemed pleased and relieved with Hiccup's neutral reaction to his confession, glad that he wasn't put off or disgusted. "Well I've liked this boy for quite some time now but every time I try to be sweet on him, he won't let me."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever I show him a little _special_ attention," Antonio playfully winked, "he scorns me. He gets angry and his face goes all _rojo _like a tomato! It's so cute~" Then his gaze went starry-eyed as he blissfully imagined it.

Hiccup watched him for a moment, suddenly getting a clue as to who he was talking about. He glanced over at Lovino who was angrily wiping down one of the tables, grumbling at the mess and then loudly cursing when he accidentally knocked over some dirty plates. "Um, well no offense to you personally, Antonio but have you ever considered that maybe he's not into you that way? What if he only sees you as a...friend?" Is that the right word for Lovino's feelings towards the Spaniard?

Antonio's eyes glowed like the wondrous mystery of a long-kept secret. "You would think so, _chico_, but that is not the case. Even though he tends to be difficult, infuriating, grumpy, antisocial, stubborn, frustratingly wonderful…I can see that beyond those glaring yet beautiful eyes and those angry words of his that he wants love and affection—he's, as you say, a hard nut to crack so he hasn't realized this for himself yet. Also, he's not really in touch with his emotions so he tends to drive people away. But…I've come to understand that it's just a front, a way for him to protect himself from this judgmental world—he just doesn't know how extraordinary he is. Though he may be difficult to charm, he's easy to love."

For a moment Hiccup was speechless by the amount of fondness and adoration in the other's olive green orbs and could only manage, "He...he actually sounds a lot like Astrid."

Antonio blinked as he was brought back to reality. "Astrid?"

"Yeah, that's the girl I like. She's a bit tough too and she's not exactly the affectionate type. I notice that she puts up a 'hard as nails' kind of front too. I'm not sure why though but I figure she has her reasons…or maybe that's just how she is."

"How funny that our tastes are similar," Antonio remarked with a beguiled grin. "Tell me though, I am curious, what is it about this girl that you like so much?"

"What do I like about Astrid?" Hiccup smiled to himself as he relaxed. "Well there's a lot of things that I like about her: she's smart, she's determined, she's strong-willed, she's tough, she's a natural-born leader, she's confident, she's fierce, she's driven, she's attractive, stunning really, and she has a soft side that you rarely see but when you catch it…it's extraordinary like the Northern Lights."

Antonio let out a low, impressed whistle. "She sounds like a knockout. What else do you like?"

"Well, Astrid is just so…Astrid—there's really no other way to describe her. Even though she comes off as intimidating and hard to impress, she's genuine. I like her because she's not obsessed with make-up and fashion and other superficial things other girls are into. She doesn't just go against the crowd, she charges through it. She's like alternative rock in a world of pop music—she's original rather than catchy. She's just…amazing." He practically breathed out the last word and his gaze became dreamy like a castle in the sky.

Antonio took a moment to appreciate Hiccup's stardust state, proud that the boy was so deep, subtly passionate, and had the right idea about love. "If you like this Astrid girl so much then why don't you just tell her?"

Hiccup startled out of his thoughts and his cheeks turned red. "What?! Oh, haha no way. I can't tell her that…"

"Why not?" Antonio curiously asked as he tilted his head.

"Well uh…I guess for the same reasons you don't want to tell your crush that you like him."

"You're afraid of getting smacked in the face and possibly kicked in the balls too?"

"…Yeah that about sums it up…but it's a hopeless cause anyways. I mean she barely knows me as it is and from what she does know, I highly doubt she likes it. Besides, she's the most popular, prettiest girl in school…why would she even want to be seen with an awkward talking fishbone like me?"

Antonio gave him a sad, sympathetic smile and shook his head. "Hiccup, _chico_, silly little fears like that shouldn't even be _considered_ when it comes to love. True love doesn't care about popularity and shallow desires; true love never judges."

"Wha-what? Who said anything about true love?! I don't love Astrid! I mean I _like_ her but I don't _love _her!" His freckled cheeks burned brighter at the thought.

"Liking someone is the first step to loving someone~ All you need is a little more time, a cup of romance, some of patience and respect, three tablespoons of trust, plenty of dedication, a pinch of humor, and of course, a dash of passion. But otherwise it's a quick montage. Now from what I can tell, you have most of that stuff already but you need to let yourself go and be fearless—give in to your romantic side! After all, Love is not a choice, _amigo_, it just happens."

"I…I don't know how to answer that."

Antonio gently smiled, a sight that contrasted with how his eyes were alive like a blazing fire. "Then don't, just remember this: love is a beautiful, perfect thing and true love is a rare gift. You should seize it when the chance is presented to you and never let it go! As a native from the country of passion, I am telling you that listening to your heart instead of your mind can do wonders for you! It drives you to do things you thought you were never capable of especially when it comes to love! Now I'm not too sure if you and Astrid would last forever but you won't know if you don't take the chance! You ought to seize it, Hiccup! The next time you see her, you should swoop her up into your arms and tell her that you adore her!"

"I can't just go up to Astrid and do that! She'll think I'm insane and then afterwards I'll _die_ of humiliation!"

"Aw _chico_, don't take life so seriously, you don't get out alive anyways." Antonio shrugged. "Why worry about things that haven't happened or aren't going to happen?"

Hiccup blinked, in awe of the man before him. No offense to Antonio but when did he become so…wise?

"I mean I try not to worry too much about things—it makes my stomach hurt. When it does, I think about churros instead. Churros _con leche_, churros _con café_…" Ah wait, he's back. "My point is, instead of stressing over how Astrid is going to react, why not just toss out your inhibitions and just tell her that you like her? Your worst case scenario is that she'll say no and will smack you and even then the sky will not fall; but your best case scenario is that she's secretly in love with you too and will say yes to a date. Chances are, she'll at least be flattered that you like her."

Hiccup weighed his options and realized (with amazement) that Antonio was right. "You…actually make a good point—there is nothing I can say to oppose that." The older brunette beamed with delight and Hiccup wryly grinned. "Hey, maybe you should think about taking your own advice. I doubt you'll get anywhere with Lovino by just pining after him. Perhaps you ought to tell him how you feel, you wise love doctor."

Antonio loudly gasped as his eyes widened in astonishment. "How did you know it was Lovi?!"

The boy chuckled. "I can't think of anyone else who fits the description of difficult, grumpy, antisocial, and whose face gets red like a tomato."

The restaurant owner grinned sheepishly and took a quick peek over at Lovino. "True, no one compares to my Lovi, he's special like that. I know he seems like the least likely guy I could possibly fall for but I can't help myself—he is a tomato in a bowl of fruit, you know like the kind you see in paintings. That must sound silly, huh?"

"Hey, true love doesn't judge, remember?" Antonio looked to him and a fond, knowing smile was exchanged between them.

However, the moment was cut short when something caught Hiccup's eye that made him suddenly jump and hastily put up his menu so that it was covering his face. "Oh Thor she's here!"

There was no need to ask who he was referring to and Antonio grew excited. "She is? Where?"

"_There_!" Hiccup loudly whispered, afraid that she would see him. "Like five seats away from me at the end of the counter! Great Odin how long has she _been _there?!"

Antonio glanced over and noticed a rather attractive young girl with sunlit blonde hair pulled up into a braid and fierce crystal blue eyes sitting where Hiccup had indicated. She had an amazing figure that emphasized her striking appearance yet there was something subtly soft about her expression. Antonio was instantly reminded of the sky: beautiful, powerful, limitless, graceful, an image that embodies freedom itself—like the sky, the girl appeared that she could have many countenances ranging from angry storms to balmy breezes to clear and open.

"Oh she _es muy bonita_, Hiccup! Why don't you go talk to her?!"

The freckled teen sharply looked to him with a disbelieving expression. "What?! Are you crazy?! I can't talk to her!"

"Aw _por qué no_, why not?"

"Because-because…because she doesn't even know that I'm alive! If I go talk to her, I'll only make myself look stupid!"

Antonio cocked his head to the side. "She doesn't know you're alive?"

"Yes!"

The Spaniard mused over this before a bright grin crossed his face and made permanent residence. "Okay then! I've got an idea! C'mon!" Then he swung himself over the counter, grabbed Hiccup by the wrist, and started tugging him towards Astrid.

The boy was instantly startled. "Antonio! What are you doing?!"

Though he tried to pull away, Antonio ignored him and eventually stopped them in front of Astrid who glanced at them warily. "_Hola señorita_, I am Antonio and this is _mi amigo_, Hiccup, and he…" he paused for dramatic effect, "is alive!"

_Thanks for nothing you useless Spaniard_ Hiccup sarcastically muttered in his head as he chewed his lower lip. Astrid looked between him and Antonio, unsure of what to make of them. "Um, I can see that." She then turned her full attention onto Hiccup, getting his heart to skip. "Don't you go to my school? Aren't you the guy in my class that nearly set the school on fire today?"

Hiccup's face burned with mortification and wished that there was a hole that he could gladly jump into. "U-u-uh not exactly—it was only the, err, chemistry lab and if I, uh, recall the fire extinguisher served its purpose." _May Thor mercifully strike me down…_

Antonio, ever oblivious to Hiccup's mood, grinned at Astrid and continued: "Oh good you know him! So Hiccup is one of the smartest guys I know and one of the most talented! He's always here drawing in that sketchbook of his…this one!" He then abruptly snatched said book out of Hiccup's hands, much to the boy's dismay. "He's a really good artist too! I always see him drawing people, places, food…dragons." Hiccup was pretty sure he was about to die of embarrassment, especially since Antonio had taken to opening the book and flipping through the pages until he stopped at one. "Aw and it looks like he drew a picture of you!" He took that back—_now_ he was about to die of embarrassment. "It's really good too! He really captured the essence of your eyes! Take a look!"

He then handed Astrid the book and pointed to the page. The girl looked to him apprehensively, threw a quick glance at Hiccup before gazing down at the sketch. The younger brunette held his breath and looked at Antonio with desperation. The restaurant owner was none-the-wiser and merely grinned and gave him a thumb's up in response. Hiccup refrained from face-palming.

"You drew this?" Hiccup nearly jumped and glanced at Astrid who was looking at him impassively though there was a sense of muted awe and a subtle hint of admiration within her icy-blue eyes.

It took Hiccup a moment to conjure up a decent response and managed to finally nod after Antonio nudged him. Astrid gazed down at the sketch some more and looked back at him. "This is really good. I mean I'm no artist but I can see that you have a knack for details."

Wait, what?

Hiccup had to make a conscious effort to keep his mouth from going agape while Astrid leisurely flipped through the rest of his book, taking her time to sift through the other pictures. "The rest of these are actually good too. The places and the people look so realistic." She stopped at the picture of Conquistador Antonio and a faint smile ghosted upon her lips before she flipped through some more. "I especially like the pictures of the dragons. Where on earth have you seen them before?"

"I uh…" Gods, why was it so hard to talk to her?! Hiccup mentally gave himself a kick and proceeded: "I've actually n-never seen them before…physically anyways. I, um, made them up."

Astrid's eyes minimally widened and if Hiccup would've blinked then he would've missed it. "You did? That's…pretty impressive, I'll admit." Though she had said this so offhandedly, so nonchalantly, Hiccup couldn't be happier than if she were an art critic giving him high praise.

He restrained from letting out an awkward, giddy giggle and tried to play it cool. "Uh…thanks." Smooth…

Astrid's lips turned up a bit before she turned back to the sketch of her. "So why did you draw me?"

Hiccup's heart stopped and he felt a little breathless. "Um…"

"You're not some sort of stalker, are you?" She glanced at him and her eyes hardened a bit, shifting with wariness. "I mean we've never talked before so why draw me?"

_Because I think you're incredible. _Hiccup's throat caught as he mentally fumbled for a good excuse but it was difficult with Astrid's scrutinizing, expectant gaze on him and Antonio's hopeful, glowing one. He indistinctly exhaled. _Well here goes nothing. _"B-because I wanted to." She raised an eyebrow. "I think you're a good model…" She furrowed her brow. "W-what I'm trying to say is that y-you're a good model because you have a nice face and ummm…"

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Astrid snapped as she narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "Just what exactly are you playing at? Is there a point to this little game of yours?"

Antonio bit his lip while Hiccup internally groaned. This conversation was going in the wrong direction. "A-a-ah no, nothing, nothing at all…w-wait I'm not even playing games at all it's just that…I just…you're…" Astrid folded her arms over her chest, "probably the most amazing person I've ever met."

The girl's eyes widened and her defenses lowered as she dropped her arms, her cheeks flushing a bit. The sight caught Hiccup off guard yet also ignited a fiery warmth within his chest, prompting him to continue: "Astrid…you are incredible. Whenever I see you around school, you just have this air of confidence that draw people to you and you have a wonderful personality: you're sharp, bright, clever, hard-working, independent…which is all very rare to find in a high school full of stereotypical cliques and I just…admire you for being who you are."

With each new word, that fiery warmth grew and gave him the courage to finally say, "I like you, Astrid Hofferson, and even though I know that there's no chance in Valhalla that you would ever even consider _looking_ my way, I just want you to know so that you have an idea of how extraordinary you are." Once he was done, Hiccup deeply inhaled, trying to regain his breath while also attempting to wrap his now-dizzy mind over the fact that he _just_ said all of that.

Antonio watched the exchange, his heart pounding from the suspense, and secretly wished Hiccup the best, hoping that this girl won't scorn him because if she breaks his heart then he'll have no choice but to ask her to leave. Unreasonable and biased yes but he's the owner of the establishment, he had a right. Besides, no one upsets his _amigos_.

However, to his and Hiccup's surprise, Astrid cheek's blazed a cherry-blossom pink and she suddenly seemed shy, making a huge, noticeable difference in her countenance, softening it. She bashfully tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Um…really? You think _that_ highly of me?"

Caught off guard, Hiccup quickly exchanged a glance with Antonio and stoically nodded. Astrid's blush seemed to darken. "Oh well thanks." She then lightly coughed. "Do you want to, uh, I don't know…sit down?" She gestured to the seat next to her. "I mean if you want to…I-I don't really care if you say no if you have something better to do…" She tried to regain a sense of composure and pretended to seem indifferent and confident despite that her sentence trailed off a bit.

Hiccup was at a loss and was rendered unable to move or properly think until Antonio clapped him on the shoulder and said, "He'd love to!" Then he maneuvered Hiccup to sit down and smiled brightly at the two. "So is there anything I can get either of you?"

"S-sure," Astrid replied, apparently recovering herself though her cheeks were still pink. "Can I get a vanilla shake?"

"¡_Sí_! Of course! Hiccup, I'll get you your usual chocolate shake and I'll even add a couple of Franny's croissants for the both of you! ¡_Gratis_!" And without another word, he practically skipped off to give them some peace, chuckling like a giddy schoolgirl that just got asked to the prom.

"What the hell is your problem, bastard?" Lovino raised an eyebrow at him when Antonio got back behind the counter.

Not taking his eyes off the teens, the Spaniard bit his lower lip to hold back a squeal. "Oh Lovi the greatest thing has happened! Hiccup might have himself a girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend?" Lovino glanced over and noticed the flustered brunette talking to the self-confident blonde that seemed interested in what he had to say. "You mean that little fishbone has a thing for that blondie girl?"

"Yes and I think he has a chance! You should've seen the look on her face when he told her that she was amazing and all these other beautiful things! She liked it and I think she's starting to like him! Oh I am so glad he took my advice! I'm a genius!"

Lovino scoffed. "You, a genius?! Please! A sack of potatoes is smarter than you!"

Antonio wasn't the least bit insulted as he smiled at his companion, filled with wonder and admiration over how enchanting his eyes were and how they were especially bright today. "But Lovi, I was the one that convinced him to talk to her and to tell her how he feels about her. And I must say, my advice is working like a charm! They look so cute together!"

Lovino skeptically snorted. "Yeah we'll see how long that lasts. Now quit watching them like some creep and get back to work! It's _your_ restaurant so act like you run this dump!"

Antonio grinned good-naturedly and happily chirped, "Alright Lovi but only because I promised those lovebirds some shakes and croissants and because you look so cute when you're all demanding and bossy."

The Italian's eyes widened as the tan skin on his face turned red. "Sh-shut up! I am not demanding or bossy! And I am NOT cute! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that but I am NOT!"

Lovino looked just so captivating with his face so adorably flustered and his tousled auburn hair brushed so perfectly over those stunning hazel orbs that held tiny specks of gold that Antonio couldn't help saying, "No, you are more than just cute, you are beautiful, Lovino Vargas."

For all his sharp tongue was worth, Lovino had nothing to say and froze as those words sunk in. His eyes were dilated with shock and they swirled with an assortment of astonishment, disbelief, and…charmed? Yeah, that was about right—he was charmed though he tried to suppress it.

Eventually Lovino found it in him to shout, "_CH-CHIGI_! What the hell is the matter with you?! You can't just go around saying things like that you jerk! Don't make up lies like that!"

"But what if what I said wasn't a lie? What if it's the truth?" Antonio's eyes glittered as he winked at his little _tomate_, enjoying the soft blush on his cheeks. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go make some shakes for those crazy kids. Talk to you later, Lovi~" And with that, he spun on his heel and headed into the kitchen. His heart strummed like a Spanish guitar and allowed it to carry on a melody as he whistled a happy tune.

"H-hey! Hell no! Get back here you bastard! You have some explaining to do!" Antonio turned around and smiled when he discovered that Lovino had followed him and was fuming with rattled adorableness. "What the hell?! You don't just pull shit like that and expect me to drop it! I want answers and you better start talking or I'll send the mafia on your ass!"

Antonio giggled and looked to the Italian with amusement. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Lovino was slightly taken aback. "What do I want to…IDIOT! You know damn well what I want to know!"

The Spaniard cocked his bushy brunette head to the side, pretending to be clueless. "I do?"

Lovino let out an audible growl that made Antonio internally coo at how precious it made him look. "Yes you do, damn it! You better start explaining yourself about those things you said!"

"What things? I talked about a lot of things today." He was having way too much fun with this but more importantly, he just wanted to hear his Lovi say it.

Lovino cursed in Italian, turned a brighter red, and snarled, "Those things about me being b-b-beau…beautiful and about how it's the t-truth! What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Antonio could practically hear his heart pounding as he took a step closer to Lovino, close enough so that they were less than an inch away. "What's so hard to understand?"

"Everything!"

The Spaniard contemplated this and carefully replied, "So you want a better explanation?"

"Yes, damn it!"

The Spaniard glanced down at the frustratingly wonderful Italian before him, thinking about how easy it was to get lost in those eyes, how easy it was to lose all sense of time just listening to those angry words, and just how easy it was to be enchanted by every little thing he does.

Antonio hummed and the thought of Hiccup and Astrid came to mind. If all Hiccup needed was to add a dash of passion to woo his _señorita_ then who's to say it won't work for him? What did he have to lose?

_Nothing but a chance._

"Okay." Then without warning, he swooped down and pressed his lips onto Lovino's, capturing those full, pouty lips that he often dreamt about. Though the kiss was chaste, the amount of warmth and passion that surged between those locked lips withheld volumes of vivacious energy.

Much too soon for his liking, Antonio pulled away and examined Lovino's reaction, taking in the other's shocked expression and how his cheeks burned a different shade of red that he was unfamiliar with.

Nevertheless, it was beautiful.

After a while of silence that involved both of them holding their breaths, Lovino finally sputtered out, "What the…why did you…you just…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Antonio wasn't sure if Lovino's response was a good or bad sign since the Italian's anger was something he was used to. "Does that clear things up?"

Lovino flustered state prevented him from speaking and Antonio couldn't help but smile. The Italian eventually grew frustrated and let out a noise of anger. Then Lovino suddenly stepped forward, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him down for another kiss, this one more fervent and that was as fierce and intense as his hazel eyes.

Antonio was briefly surprised before he stopped thinking and immersed himself in the mind-blowing sensation. He wrapped his arms around Lovino and pulled him in closer, his hands gripping a slim waist before one of them trailed up a lithe back and rested on a slender neck, that way he could deepen the kiss and curls his fingers into soft hair. For a heavenly, blissful moment, nothing existed for Antonio other than the perfect Italian in arms and the wondrous fervor experienced between them that confirmed that his feelings were reciprocated.

At that moment, Antonio couldn't imagine a time where he had been happier.

Eventually the two had to stop for air and Antonio wore a huge, dizzy smile on his face. Lovino, however, wore his usual scowl though his cheeks were dusted pink. "Now look what you made me do, bastard. If it wasn't bad enough that you've made me like you but you made me kiss you too. You're such a jerk."

Lovino's half-hearted grumble only served to perk Antonio up. "You like me, Lovi~?"

"What?! No I don't! Damn it, don't you dare turn this around on me!"

"But you just said that you did and you wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't, right?"

"…Damn it! Shut up! Just shut up and _bésame_ you bastard!"

Antonio smiled and cheerfully said, "As you wish, Lovi, _mi tomate_, _mi amor_." Then he happily complied with his wish, hearing his little Italian quietly moan with pleasure despite his obvious effort to hold it back. He grinned against the kiss and then briefly pulled away only to tenderly press his lips against the other's, unconsciously wondering when the world suddenly became so right.

After a while, they had to get back to work and they parted, not without Lovino grumbling that Antonio better take him out sometime. The Spaniard was more than thrilled to promise him and for the rest of the day he was on cloud nine and he dreamily served the customers in a trance-like state.

Every now and then he checked up on Hiccup and noticed that he and Astrid were getting along splendidly; it seemed that their chairs somehow kept getting closer and Hiccup gradually became less shy and nervous while Astrid steadily grew more at ease and open. Their conversation steadily flowed like leaves being carried by the wind and if any outside individual hadn't known any better, they would've assumed that the two upheld an intimate, inseparable bond strengthened by time.

A couple hours later, Antonio watched as the two teens got up and walked to the door. They exchanged some final words before Astrid leaned in to give Hiccup a peck on the cheek and a wave good-bye. Even after she was gone, the boy could do nothing but stand there and touch his cheek, an astonished albeit blithe expression on his face until he recovered and ecstatically pumped his fist in the air, despite that he was in public.

Antonio smiled brightly to himself and silently congratulated his _amigo_. As if sensing him, Hiccup caught his gaze and smiled in triumph as the older brunette gave the younger one a thumb's up. Somehow, Hiccup seemed to realize that Antonio had similar success, especially after taking a quick glimpse at Lovino who appeared less irritable than usual and could almost be said to be fighting a smile. The two exchanged a look of jubilance that screamed, 'we did it!' and with a nod of farewell and thanks, Hiccup walked out the door and left.

The restaurant owner watched him go and absentmindedly chuckled. It would seem that he and Hiccup have dates—how wonderful. Antonio's smile softened as he leaned against the counter in thought, wondering what on earth could the ever-mysterious Love have in store for each of them later on.

_Well whatever it is, I can't wait for it and I'm sure I can say the same for mi amigo too. We'll just have to wait until we can seize our chance~ _

The End

* * *

**For those of you who are curious, yes Astrid did agree to go on a date with Hiccup. They plan to hang out that weekend ;)**

**It appears that both Spain and Hiccup have dates...bring on the double dates XD**

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this and have a nice day! :D**

**Spanish Translations:**

**¿_cómo estás_?-how are you?**

**_Lo siento-_I'm sorry**

**_bueno_!-good!**

**_rojo_-red**

**_con leche/__café_-with milk/coffee**

**_muy bonita_-very pretty/beautiful**

**_por qué no_-why not?**

**¡_Gratis_!-Free of charge!**

**_bésame_-kiss me**

**~****¡**Viva la España!~


End file.
